Category talk:Sex and reproduction
I think the orders a bit wrong here, create the category, then argue it out on the Category:Suggestion page? "While the name of this category has been approved by a community consensus,..." if someone could point me in the direction of the consensus, that'd be appreciated, because this sets a bad precedent for the newer users who all-to-often make up categories of their own. (oh, and by the way, it's not that I oppose the creation of this -- I'd just have liked to have voted on it first.) - AJ Halliwell 04:51, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Consider this a suggestion for changing the Category suggestion protocol then -- after all, the page is a bit of a mess, and users have complained about it. we should make the " " show that "no, you shouldn't put articles in this category, its here as a test" kind of phase is observed, but make it easier to suggest as a category than losing it in the suggestion page. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:56, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::Damn, talk about being bold, lol! But AJ does have a point, we've deleted a lot of unagreed-upon categories and asked a lot of anons to bring them up for discussion first... it's not really setting a good example if we admins break our own policy. :P Kinda makes us out to be hypocrites. However, if it is a change in the policy you want, with this being a first step, that's fine I guess (although further discussion is needed). But if I remember correctly, there was a specific reason why MA decided to vote on categories first. Also, I know there have been some complaints as to the length of the cat suggestions page, but that is what it's there for after all. That said, I guess the discussion on Talk:Sex could be viewed as a consensus to create this category, with the cat being originally suggested by Alan and supported by Mike and myself... in which case, all's fine, although that would be stretching things just a tad. :P But yeah... just my thoughts on it. --From Andoria with Love 05:11, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yes. The main reason was not having to delete a misplaced Category:ThisNameSucks tag from dozens of articles. With that in mind, creating just the category article isn't that bad as long as it is guaranteed that no pages will be added to the category. However, this is where the problems start, because there are many of these "provisional categories" that already are in use - the tag itself has turned out to not work as expected, and I'd rather get rid of that than try to insert it into a working process. Another problem is that category suggestions will get lost if we don't have them on a single page. Again, it might work if we have an own category for them, added via a template, plus a policy on when to add and when to remove - but wouldn't that just complicate things further? -- Cid Highwind 08:00, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Risian rites Should there be any inclusion of Jamaharon or the Horga'hn since the tympanic tickle is included with the sex and reproduction category? Wejvagh 02:23, 13 February 2007 (UTC) * yeah, probably. --Alan del Beccio 02:31, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Sex classifications Ok, if i remember correctly means of reproductions are: # Meiosis (sexual reproduction with combining RNA, aka sex) # Mitosis (Cell cloning self via dividing selfs dna onto 2 separate cells) # Cloning (Empty cell is injected with DNA or 2 different RNA, which upon Mitosis will cpntinue reproduction) # Replication (Like when nanites produce self clones using external material from source, instead of cloning self) # Asexual (where you produce offspring from yourself by using your own DNA to produce clone of yourself, sexually (hermafrodite inpregnates itself)) Well at least in real life... However, there are couple of episodes in Star Trek which has 3 sexes, and Species 8472 is known to have 5 sexes. It was mentioned that with the species of 3, the mother and father of the species used 3rd sex as a maturing and pregnancy, wich acts kinda like having an "external woumb". I cant recall where these sightings were or species name, my darn ADHD prevents me remembering names and numbers... But second were where 7 of nine had its lessons on dating and sex from Dr. emh. --JHawx 18:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC)